


A to Z

by kpOpChaNg



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpOpChaNg/pseuds/kpOpChaNg
Summary: 5 moments with WooSan but inspired by the letters that make up the word ATEEZ.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> World needs more WooSan fanfics so, this is my part in making sure there is more WooSan fanfics. Don't kill me for writing something shit.  
> probably has spelling and grammar errors but forgive me because english is not my first language hehe.

1\. _**Amazing** \- **adjective ; BrE/əˈmeɪzɪŋ/ ; very surprising, especially in a way that makes you feel pleasure or admiration.**_

The first time he sees Wooyoung is when he is in the library trying to find a book to help him pass a test in two days time. He curses himself for leaving everything last minute once again. As a medical student he really needs to get his life together if he is wanting to graduate from university. He wonders if he should try to wing the test because he is 80% sure the professor hates him and will probably mark him down anyway. _Miserable old hag. But if I try to wing it and write down shit she will chew my head off and humiliate me._

He doesn't realise he is slowly banging his head on the bookshelf until someone taps his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. He turns around thinking it's the librarian only to see a boy. A cute one. Cute boy also looks slightly concerned. 

"Are you alright? You were banging your head on that shelf for quite a while. Mrs. Lim won't be happy if you put a dent in her precious shelves." 

"...Ah."

Seconds go by without both of them speaking. The cute boy is still looking at him with big eyes not knowing the internal turmoil he is causing San to go through because what does one do when a cute person comes up to them and starts a conversation. 

"I was um...looking for a book for my test."

The cute boy nods slowly before giggling. And oh my god San thinks he is in love because what person giggles that cutely unless you are a baby. He notices the cute boy's nose scrunch up a bit as he giggles and he resists the urge to bop it. 

"You were looking for a book by banging your head on the shelf? That's a new way to look for something."

San feels his cheeks warm up slightly in embarrassment. _Oh my lord I must have looked like a downright idiot._

"Oh....um I was looking for a book but I couldn't find it so...I was banging my head out of frustration...?"

The cute boy chuckles just as San finishes his sentence and his chuckle causes San's heart to feel a bit weird. _Is this how I go? Death by sudden cardiac arrest all because of a cute boy._

"You do know you can just look the book up in the system right?"

"....Yes...?"

"Did you look it up then?"

"....No..?"

The cute boy shakes his head with a smile. San needs the cute boy to stop smiling like right now because he doesn't want to die just yet. He is only 22 for heaven's sake. 

"What book is it? I will help you look for it."

"Oh..it's Ophthalmology by Gerhard K. Lang. You don't have to though. Someone has probably taken it out so I will just look up the online version for it."

"I don't mind. I am Wooyoung by the way."

"Oh I'm San."

"Nice to meet you San."

The smile the cute- Wooyoung gives him is so warm that San cannot help smile back at him. _Oh lord here we go again. Same old fucking shit. Gay panicking for boys who are way out of my league._

San blinks in slight surprise when Wooyoung starts looking through the shelf instead of looking the book up in the computer to see if a copy was still available. But he will not complain. It's not everyday a cute boy starts a conversation and then offers to help you. Nope definitely not complaining. He turns around to look for the book.

"Oh here it is. This is the one right?"

San stops bending down to look at the book Wooyoung is holding out to him. 

"Oh my god yes it's this one. Thank you!"

"No worries. Someone had placed it in the P section. I hate it when people do that."

San curses whoever put the book in the wrong section before nodding his head to agree with the boy in front of him. 

"Thank you so much once again. You must have had something else to do but I took your time."

"Oh not at all. I had a free slot so I was just doing some reading up before my next class."

San nods feeling guilty. Free slot or not Wooyoung had given up his time to help San for something so stupid. Why didn't he think of checking on the system or the other sectio- wait but then he wouldn't have met Wooyoung. Good thing he decided not to use his brain. 

"How about I get you a drink as a thank you? There is a cafe near the university that sells some amazing drinks. I still feel guilty for taking your time."

Wooyoung checks his watch and grimaces. 

"Can we get a raincheck on that? I actually have a class in 10 minutes." 

"Oh of course. Sorry I am holding you up."

"Stop apologising San. I helped you on my own accord."

San is still standing there like the idiot he is when Wooyoung finishes packing and approaches him with a post it note which he hands over with another smile. _Fucking cute._

"Sorry I have to go now but this is my number so please text me when you are free next so we can go grab that drink."

Wooyoung leaves with a grin and a wave leaving the medical student. _Um what the fuck just happened? A cute guy had a conversation with me, helped me and said he would go grab a drink with me._

Later as he meets up with his friends he is still in a slight daze over what happened in the library. 

"Guys, something amazing just happened."

2\. _**Time**_ _ **\- noun ; BrE /taɪm/ ; what is measured in minutes, hours, days, etc.**_

It takes two whole days before San decides to text Wooyoung. To be honest it is Jongho who snatches San's phone to send the first text. He has gotten tired of San being sad at not being able to grab a coffee with Wooyoung. 

"Oh my god Jongho what did you do bitch?!!"

"Doing what you should have done like two days ago."

"Argh...what do I do now?!!"

Jongho sends him the driest look he can muster before shrugging and eating his lunch. 

"Wait for him to reply back hyung."

"What if he doesn't reply back? It's been two days already. He probably like forgot about me. Right?"

"Stop being so dramatic. You said you must have looked like an idiot so there is no way he will be able to forget you that easily."

San wants to knock the air of the youngest.

"You are a real piece of shit Choi Jongho. I will eat your patellas."

"Oooh I am scared."

Just as he is about to reply back his phone pings and he is opening the text in a heartbeat. It's Wooyoung. 

"Guys he replied!!! What should I do?!!"

"Text him back idiot. How are you a medical student when you are a mess like this?"

"Shut up and help me! I am panicking because I didn't think he would reply."

"Ask him if he wants to grab a coffee Jesus Christ."

"Okay. Wait what about me texting so late?"

"Say that you were busy."

**Hey Wooyoung! It's San.**

**Hey San! I thought you had forgotten me haha.**

**Sorry!! I have been so busy that I forgot to text you.**

**Are you free anytime to grab a drink?**

**It's okay. Hope your test went well though.**

**Yes I am free to grab a grab a drink aha.**

**It went okay. I shouldn't have left the revision till last minute.**

**What time and day is the most suitable for you?**

3\. _**Elegant**_ _- **adjective ; BrE /ˈelɪɡənt/ ; (of people or their behaviour) attractive and showing a good sense of style.**_

San and Wooyoung end up going to the cafe a week later. They both find out that they are coffee addicts. San enjoys his coffee with cream whilst Wooyoung prefers black coffee. But both like their coffee with just two teaspoons of brown sugar. 

Grabbing coffee together at the cafe becomes their weekly thing. 

And surprisingly they become very good friends once they get to know each other a bit well. 

San ends up finding out that Wooyoung is slightly younger than him. He also finds out that he is actually a dance major and honestly he can see the younger being a dancer if those heavenly thick thighs are anything to go by. He would love to learn his lower limb anatomy using the dancer's thighs. _Keep your thirst in check bitch._

A few months into their friendship Wooyoung asks San to come to the annual performance the dance department are organising. San being the whipped man agrees straight away and attempts to calm the butterflies in his stomach. San ends up dragging his friends to the performance because he thinks he might pass out. If he does then at least his friends can carry him to the medical centre or something. His friends tease about how whipped he is but he doesn't listen to them because he is too busy focusing on the dancer. Wooyoung is one of the last ones to perform and San gets his breath taken away. The younger male moves with so much grace and whilst San is no dancer he can feel the emotion and passion being portrayed. And if he tears up a bit then no one needs to know. Thankfully his friends are equally enchanted by the performance to notice. And when he finishes his routine San makes sure to cheer extra loud and clap extra harder than he does for the other performers. 

Mingi teases him about showing favouritism but San doesn't care. His attention is all on Wooyoung who is smiling widely at the audience despite panting from exhaustion. 

Wooyoung looks absolutely beautiful and elegant. 

4\. _**Eyes**_ _ **\- noun ; BrE /aɪ/ ; either of the two organs on the face that you see with.**_

Whilst Wooyoung's smile always manages to make San's heart skip a beat each time it's his eyes that San grows to love more over the time. The mole underneath his eye is a bonus.

Wooyoung's eyes speak volumes even when the dancer isn't speaking. San thinks he can easily spend hours just staring at those warm brown eyes. 

The same eyes that almost disappear when Wooyoung smiles. Yunho has secretly taken a picture of when the dancer smiles like this and sent it to San in exchange for helping him ask his crush out but no one needs to know the details. San stares at the photo from time to time but again no one needs to know the details.

The same eyes that sparkle whenever they meet up to grab coffee at the cafe that has now become their favourite spot.

The same eyes that squint as Wooyoung tries his best to read the cake menu on the wall because he always forgets his glasses. San always has to read it for him but he doesn't mind at all.

The same eyes that twinkle to tease Hongjoong and Seonghwa only for one of them to end up smacking him. They say they are not dating but everyone knows they are. Denial is the first step to acceptance after all.

The same eyes that beg Yeosang to share his muffin. Yeosang always gives in because who can resist those puppy eyes.

The same eyes that tear up in frustration when he cannot get his dance routine right and San who waits for him occasionally makes sure to wipe them away before hugging him tightly whispering words of comfort. 

The same eyes that show at least five emotions at once whenever they watch a movie together whilst huddled up on one of their sofas. 

The same eyes that shine when San doesn't pull his hand away when the dancer intertwines their hands together during one of their weekly coffee dates.

The same eyes that keep flitting around as he nervously asks San if he wants to go out with him. San nods so quick he thinks he might have pulled a neck muscle but it's worth it because Wooyoung giggles softly. San giggles along with him.

(The same eyes that seem to look at San as if the male painted the stars and the moon. Everyone sees it. Except San.)

5\. _**Zombie**_ _ **\- noun ; BrE /ˈzɒmbi/ ; a person who seems only partly alive, without any feeling or interest in what is happening**_

As the two start dating nothing really changes in their relationship. Except they kiss, hug and hold hands. 

They still have their weekly coffee dates. Except it gets more frequent and sometimes they end up going elsewhere as an impromptu date.

They still sit with their friends for lunch. Except now they get very cuddly and touchy causing their friends to fake gag at them. ("Hey! We are not the only couple in this table. Leave us alone haters.")

San still occasionally stays with Wooyoung in the dance studio. Except now Wooyoung comes up to him from time to time to get "power kisses" and San can openly admire his lover.

They still have their movie nights where they both cuddle on one of their sofas. Except now most of the time they don't really pay attention to the movie because they are too immersed in each other.

("Why did you put a movie about zombie if you are scared of them?....Wooyoungie I can't hear what you are saying."

"I said because then I can cuddle with you stupid."

"...."

"...."

"Fuck you are so cute. I wanna kiss you."

"Kiss me then."

"Okay.")

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> as a med student myself i thought lets project my never ending struggles onto san :) i actually have an ophthalmology test on monday lmfao gave my up revision to write this instead.  
> can't believe there are people out there who don't stan/know ATEEZ. Stan ATEEZ for clear skin lads.


End file.
